Zutto Sayonara
by Chained2me03
Summary: HELLO!!!!!!!!! First fiction on beyblade! Sorry then if there is something wrong. Ray has an amnesia and only one can fix it. But whatever she does... nothing seemed to have any affect on him! Has he really forgotten about her? Or was it called destiny? H


Note: Here are the couples to say these things. But-  
  
Ray: HHHEEEELLLLOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain: MARIAH!!!! YOUR SO-CALLED 'BOYFRIEND' IS ANNOYING ME!!!  
  
A familiar voice came out from the curtain.  
  
Mariah: RRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT SHE PLACED YOU AND I TO BE THE COUPLE!!!!!! If you don't want to follow her or me... She'll pair you up with Kai!  
  
Chain: Umm... Excuse me? Like- uh! I don't like boy-to-boy coupling! It gives me the Goosebumps! So I'll pair him up with Emily instead. Or maybe White Tiger! Or-!  
  
Ray: Okay! I get the message and the point! Can we just go on with the story?  
  
Chain: I thought you'd never say that! MARIAH!!!!!  
  
Mariah: Ready! As you can see... Chain doesn't own any of us and any of the beys. But she does own some of the characters and some of the beys. Thanks 4 listening!  
  
Chain, Ray, Mariah: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zutto Sayonara  
  
by: Chained2me03 a.k.a. Chain  
  
Chapter 1- The story  
Once there was a happy girl and a happy boy. They both fell in love with each other but don't have any courage to say how they feel. Both were so happy for 10 years. But after 10 years... that boy left her. Now she, her brother and her other friends think he was a traitor. But there was something bothering the girl. She wasn't angry with him. She hasn't remembered her feelings for this boy important boy in her heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come on Ray!" said a 7-years-old girl to her best friend... No. More than a friend. Her love.  
  
"Hold your horses, Mariah! Are you that excited?" replied the 8-year-old boy to her. Today, he promised her that he would teach her how to play beyblade. He already assembled her bey called Galux with sticker of a pink cat in the middle.  
  
"Yes I am Ray! It's my first time! Of course I'm excited!"  
  
The boy taught her how to play beyblade. (Okay! I know that Ray didn't get her Galux! I think... Ah! Don't mind it! But in this story, Ray made Galux for Mariah!) She was happy. But she didn't know what would happen to the future when she's 17. She thought that when she was already 17 she could tell her feeling to him. But then...  
  
"Mariah," the (stupid) boy muttered. "I'm sorry for leaving. I just want to look for something. I never thought it would be hard to leave you. I- I love you." Then he left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ray... Ray, Ray, Ray, RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girl fell to the floor sitting on her legs hugging herself while crying.  
  
The boy punched his fist to the wall, missing the girl he truly and honestly loved.  
  
They both knew that the one they need would never be there. Never will be. They needed each other. Now the boy regrets on what he had done. He's already in Hong Kong. Now he feels like going back to China and the White Tigers.  
  
~ Dream Sequence of Ray ~  
  
Mariah? Is- is that you?  
  
"Yes Ray. It is I. Oh! I want you to meet someone. I want you to meet... Makoto! My fiancée. You see, I have forgotten about you since you've left. Now I have found a perfect guy for me. We'll be married today at 10:00. It's 2 hours from now. I hope you'll be happy! Goodbye then."  
  
Mariah! Wait! Don't leave! I need you! I love you! I can't live without you!  
  
"Well... You just did! No one will stop us from getting married! He didn't leave me just like you did! I loved you! I needed you! I called for you! But did you come? DID YOU?! You didn't. I got tired of waiting and found Makoto."  
  
But- I... I didn't know.  
  
"Then why did you leave! You said you love me! If you love one person you will stay with them! You will never leave them! But what did you do to me? You left me alone for 10 years! I confessed my love to you and you did too. But when you came back... You left the whole tribe! You left us! You left Lee! You left... me!"  
  
Mariah.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
WAIT!  
  
~ End of the dream sequence of Ray ~  
Now wasn't that touching? I know that the story is the truth (Well... Some of it.)! But I wanted to do the very start! Don't worry! The next chapt will be much better! (Yeah right) Well... I'm not going to say their names! They might just pop out of nowhere and annoy me! Well thank goodness that they're not here! I've got to end this story A.S.A.P! Okay then! Bye! See ya next chapt! ^__^* 


End file.
